Backtracking to Happiness ch15
by ks
Summary: Will Scott talk? Auggie has a surprise! Rosie talks with David. I may post more tonight, it depends on how many reviews I get. Otherwise 16 will be up tomorrow.


  
  
Note: Read and find out!  
  
****************************************************************************  
Backtracking to Happiness ch15  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters.  
  
  
  
  
Scott woke up and looked around. He had been having a nightmare about his dad not loving him anymore and disowning him, along with taking Elaine back. Scott tried to shake the thought out of his head. His eyes finally adjusted to the lighting and he observed his surroundings.  
  
"How long have I been out here?" Scott asked himself.  
  
It was getting dark, and Scott's eyes were still blurry. He noticed someone sitting in front of him.  
  
Scott: Shelby?  
  
Shelby: Hey there cowboy.  
  
Scott couldn't help but smile. Shelby had come looking for him which made him feel good.  
  
Scott: Howdy.  
  
Shelby let out a little laugh.  
  
Shelby: What are you doing all the way out here?  
  
Scott: Sleeping.  
  
Shelby got up and went and took a seat by Scott.  
  
They just sat there for a little while in silence.  
  
Shelby: Sucks huh?  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby. He knew what she was talking about, but didn't know if he was ready to talk about it, or would ever be.  
  
Scott: Yeah…  
  
They just sat there for a little while longer. Shelby was trying to muster up the courage to tell Scott about her dad, and Scott was trying to avoid talking about his dad.  
  
Shelby: I know how it feels.  
  
Scott looked over at Shelby.  
  
Scott: Shelby, you couldn't possibly know how it feels…  
  
Shelby looked away  
  
Shelby: You'd be surprised.  
  
Scott: What are you talking about?  
  
Shelby: Scott, the streets weren't my first choice.   
  
Scott got a confused look on his face.  
  
Shelby: I went to my dad, he didn't want me though. Who could blame him?  
  
Shelby looked down at the ground. Scott lifted her chin up so they were eye to eye.  
  
Scott: You're beautiful, Shel. Don't let what he said bother you.  
  
Shelby gave a little smile.  
  
Shelby: Under one condition.  
  
Scott: Shoot…  
  
Shelby: You don't let what your dad says bother you.   
  
Scott knew he had been tricked, but didn't mind.  
  
Shelby: Just think of it as temporary insanity. He- he'd be crazy not to love you.  
  
Shelby looked up at Scott.  
  
"There I said it" she tells herself.  
  
Scott: I love you Shelb. I never stopped. I just got side tracked.  
  
Shelby was trying to hold back tears.  
  
Scott: You're dad's crazy not to love you.   
  
Scott wiped a tear from Shelby's cheek.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, well it's the same way with your dad.  
  
Scott smiled and tried to copy Shelby.  
  
Scott: Temporary insanity?  
  
Shelby gave a little smile.  
  
Shelby: Yeah. Guess it happens to the best of us.  
  
They sat there for a little while in silence, not knowing what to say.  
  
Scott: Have- have you ever heard the expression you hurt the people you love the most?  
  
Shelby looked off into space.  
  
Shelby: Story of my life…  
  
Scott: Shelb, don't do that, it isn't what I meant.  
  
Shelby: I know…  
  
Scott: I know I hurt you though, and I'm sorry. I just love you too much.  
  
Shelby gave a little playful smile.  
  
Shelby: Is that a bad thing?  
  
Scott shook his head no.  
  
Scott: It's a good thing… not that I hurt you, but that I love you.  
  
Shelby: I love you too Scott, and I'm sorry for ever hurting you.  
  
Scott: No, I'm the one who hurt you Shelb. I really was a jerk, but I do love you.  
  
Shelby: I know.  
  
Shelby took a hold of Scott's hand and squeezed it. They just sat there a while longer thinking about what all they'd been through together.  
************************  
  
Peter walked into his office to find Sophie and Hannah there.  
  
Hannah: Any sign?  
  
Peter shook his head no.  
  
Sophie: Where could he be?  
  
They were all becoming worried. They hadn't seen Scott since his dad left, and that was at least eight hours ago.   
  
Peter shook his head.  
  
Peter: I don't know where he is, but Shelby is looking for him.  
  
Sophie: Peter no, she's going to get lost out there.  
  
Shelby and Scott's disappearance had really affected both Sophie and Hannah.  
  
Peter: Come on guys. We have to keep a cool head here, they're both adults now. I'm sure they are both fine. Who knows, maybe they're even together. Shelby is probably talking Scott through some of this.  
  
Peter did his best to sound convincing, although he was a little doubtful himself.  
  
Hannah: You're probably right Peter.  
  
Sophie: Sure, they're just talking things over…  
  
None of them sounded too convinced, but they were trying.  
********************  
Auggie looked around. He had been looking for Juliete but there was no sign of her. He looked across the campus and saw someone sitting at the woodshed. He shined his flashlight in that direction. It was Juliete. He ran over to her.  
  
Auggie: Hey Jules, I've been looking for you.  
  
Juliete looked up. She looked sad.  
  
Juliete: Oh, hey Auggie.  
  
She tried to put on a smile but with no success.  
  
Auggie: Why the sad face Jules?  
  
Juliete shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Auggie: Well come with me, I gotta show you something, it's real important.  
  
Juliete: Auggie it's getting pretty dark.  
  
Auggie held up his flashlight.  
  
Auggie: Got it taken care of, come on Jules.  
  
Auggie grabbed Juliete's hand and they went off. Auggie had a big smile on his face, but Juliete was groaning.  
  
Auggie: It's not far Jules, but it's real important. Let's go.   
*************************  
  
Daisy sat on her bed reading the letter she had written Ezra. She was really having mixed emotions, but knew which emotion was right. She was talking and trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing.  
  
Daisy: What's the worst thing that can happen?  
  
She let out a sigh and plopped her head back on the bed.  
  
Daisy: He'll say he doesn't feel the same…  
***********************  
  
Rosie walked up to David who was sitting under the gazebo.   
  
"Now or never", she tells herself.  
  
Rosie: David, can we talk?  
  
David looked up and noticed the serious look on her face, even though it was dark.  
  
David: Sure… take a seat.  
  
David patted the bench next to him, and Rosie walked over and took a seat on it.  
  
David: What's up?  
  
Rosie: Uh, did you get along with Kat while you were at Horizon?  
  
David shrugged his shoulders and gave a little smile.  
  
David: Yeah, except every time I did something stupid she gave me a lecture.   
  
David started mimicking Kat.  
  
David: You have to be responsible David or we all suffer.  
  
Rosie let out a little laugh.  
  
David: Why do you ask?  
  
Rosie: Do you know why Kat was sent to Horizon?  
  
David: A little… why?  
  
Rosie looked out over the horizon.  
  
"It's beautiful", she thought to herself.  
  
Rosie: What would you say if the same thing happened to me?  
  
David got a confused look on his face.  
  
David: What are you talking about Rose?  
  
Rosie took a deep breath and turned around so she was facing David.  
  
Rosie: I almost killed my brother.  
  
David didn't know what to say. He was shocked and sad at the same time.  
  
"Guess Horizon really does make people open up", he thought to himself.  
  
David: Uh… you want to elaborate on that.  
  
Rosie tried to show a little smile. She could tell David was doing his best to understand.  
  
Rosie: I know it wasn't my fault, but I was there and well I should have been more responsible…  
  
David just sat there so she could finish her story. He didn't exactly know how to react.  
  
Rosie: We were horse back- riding and he got thrown off the horse. He was paralyzed from the waist down. My parents blamed it own me, and just threw me out of the house. I was only fifteen.  
  
Rosie started crying. David brought her into a hug.  
  
David: It wasn't your fault.   
  
"Guess my best weapon here would be a little comedy", he thinks to himself.  
  
David: Unless of course you're an 'Animorph' and you morphed into a horse and threw him off. Then it could be your fault. Otherwise I don't see the connection…  
  
Rosie let out a little laugh.  
  
"We're gonna get through this", David tells himself. "It's gonna be ok."  
********************  
  
Ezra looked outside his window. He was beginning to feel like maybe it wasn't his lucky week after all. He turned around from his window and plopped down on his bed. He looked around the room. No one was to be seen.  
  
Ezra: Duh no one's gonna be here EZ. They're all of with their lovers.  
  
Ezra lied his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears.  
  
Ezra: What's the point? She'll never come around. Even coming back to Horizon couldn't get her to open up to me. What's the use…  
******************************   
NOBODY JUMPS  
[Scott an Shelby talking in the woods]  
WITH NO PLACE TO FALL  
[Peter, Sophie, Hannah talking]  
NOBODY RUNS  
[Auggie pulling Juliete by the hand]  
BEFORE THEY CAN CRAWL  
[David and Kat comforting Rosie]  
WHEN YOU WALK OUT THE DOOR  
[Daisy reading her letter]  
BABY I KNOW  
[Ezra laying back on his bed and starting to cry]  
NOBODY LEAVES  
WITH NO PLACE TO GO  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
Ok, this chapter was to really set up things to come. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, and I'm still open to suggestions. Thanks for reading my fanfic and for all the great reviews, they really motivate me-- ks   
  
Please Review. It only takes a second. (As Dreemseeker says)  
  
  
DARKCHILDE: Good luck on your English test.  
  
  
  



End file.
